


Great Minds Think Alike

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Queen for a day spoilers, takes place after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: When Eugene meets Cassandra at the Snuggly Duckling by chance they end up having a small chat of someone they both treasure dearly.





	Great Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first answer: no, not a ship fic.
> 
> I've been killing to write a eugene and cass fic since the end of season one. They both are AMAZING characters, i adore them both so much and their dynamics is so nice, like not enemies but not besties BUT I LOVE EM. and I FINALLY managed a chance to make this. my first tangled fic ofc and i hope i do justice to these amazing characters.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (now ill run away. its been a while since i wrote a fic for myself and im just so scared its not good :'D )

For Eugene, the Snuggly Duckling was a second home to him. At first glance, it wasn’t what anyone would call home, it was a messy and rowdy environment, if anything, it looked like anything but home. Eugene wasn’t fond of the place, well, not until he met Rapunzel and ever since then he had come here a lot more often when he wanted to kill some time. The staff and customers knew each other very well. There were so many regulars and it was odd to see someone who wasn’t (some travelers do end up coming in since it is in the outskirts of Corona) but when a familiar face walked into the Snuggly Duckling, he was the first to know, that she definitely wasn’t a regular.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Eugene asked, his voice rung in the entire shop, his voice was enough to stop the chattering of the customers and music, everyone turned to look at her.

Cassandra sighed, she knew it was a bad idea to come here. First of all, she never really liked this place, but she assumed that it was one of the places where she would not draw attention to herself, and so, it was her only choice. However, she hadn’t realized how stupid this choice was until he spoke to her. “I come here sometimes, got a problem with that?”

Eugene raised a brow. Eugene, of all people, would know that was a lie but at this point, she didn’t care. As long as she can stop him from asking questions and stop the customers from gazing at her then it didn’t matter to her. But she could still feel their eyes on her as she walked to an empty table. Though it was highly uncomfortable, she knew they would eventually stop looking at her.

And after a small period of time, they certainly stopped, the music continued, and the voices started to rise. But Eugene was still curious, he watched her as she ordered a drink and pick up a book to read. What killed him were two simple question: why did she need to lie? And why was she here? And he knew if she was a frequent customer, she would know this wasn’t a place to read, the Snuggly Duckling was never defined as ‘peace’ and ‘quiet’, in fact, it was always defined the opposite.

After her coffee was placed on the table, Eugene wasn’t able to hold his curiosity any longer and pulled a seat next to her. “So, we all know that wasn’t true ice lady.”

She frowned, he knew her thoughts as much as she did, _I don’t want to speak to you_. It’s Cassandra; she never wanted to speak to him even if the world was ending. But Eugene wasn’t going to give up easily. “So, I don’t see you very often ‘round here, so what are you doing here?"

“Reading,” Cassandra said, she didn’t look up from the book.

“No, no, not that- I mean—” Eugene sighed, why was she being so difficult? “I mean… shouldn’t you be back in the castle?”

Cassandra grew a little silent, she _should_ but she was here for an unexpected ‘break’ but she couldn’t tell Eugene that, well she can’t tell him the whole truth anyway. “I am on a break, that’s all.”

He didn’t buy it and it was getting on her nerves. “Oh really? All the way? From the castle?”

“Can you leave me alone, so I could read this book?” She asked patiently, almost too patiently.

Eugene, however, wasn’t intimidated, in fact, he appeared a little worried and leaned into a whisper. “Was it a fight between you and Blondie?” Cassandra just raised her brow and shook her head slowly. “Then what could it possibly be?”

“Nothing, and when I say nothing I mean: _nothing_.” Cassandra insisted. “I just am here to read and drink some coffee, why is it so hard for you to understand?”

“Because it doesn’t make any sense!” Eugene’s voice was in a whisper, he was so desperate to know, he knew she wouldn't be here for no reason and he didn’t understand why Cassandra was hiding it. “I get it if Rapunzel dragged you, but alone? I was sure you would never come, well, until today.”

Cassandra ignored him, she could probably keep him quiet if she stopped responding to his question. But Eugene wasn’t going to let her do that. He took the book out of her hands and looked at the front cover. “What is this book, it doesn’t have a name. You got a bad taste in books to match your personality- well, let me do you a favor and recommend you the tales of Flynn- “

She snatched the book back and snapped. “Would you stop annoying me if I tell you why I am here?”

Saying those words was enough to immediately filled her with annoyance that Eugene basically won this ‘annoy Cassandra until she answers me’ game, but she didn't care- she was tired of his childish attitude and somewhere deep inside... she hoped that, somehow, telling him may do some good, maybe.

Eugene’s eyes lighted up almost immediately. “Yes!”

Cassandra folded the corner of the page she was reading, shut the book and started. “After what has happened in the last days… Raps asked if I could leave her alone for the time being. So… I have some time to myself.”

Cassandra words were enough to make his stomach churn. Though she didn’t say much, he knew there was a lot more she wanted to say. Did Cass just leave Rapunzel to herself? Perhaps his guess of a fight was right. “And you just left her?”

Cassandra didn't respond but instead asked. "So, what would you do in my place?”

Eugene blinked. “Speak to her of course, she needs someone to talk to! I will go and see her myself.”

But before he could stand up, Cassandra took him by his arm. “Eugene, she needs time alone.” Her voice was quiet yet stern. “You think the fact she had to control a whole country in a state of crisis will be forgotten in two days? Not only that she was about to lose her boyfriend, family, and Pascal… We need to give her some time.”

“To do what?” Eugene shook off her hand, he was losing to his anger and he knew it but he didn't care. “To blame herself more? Cass, we need to remind her-“

“And what would you tell her?” Cassandra asked. Eugene couldn’t tell her. “You think I don’t know that you went to speak to her that day in the room? Eugene- you did what you could. You gave her comfort at that point.”

Eugene opened his mouth about to say something but closed it, he couldn’t really fight her; everything she said was right. He sighed and took a seat.

Cassandra crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair. “And if you think I didn’t try anything- you are wrong. If you think I would just leave her like that- you are wrong.”

“So… you did speak to her then?” He felt guilty that he was hasty in his judgments but there was no way would he’d admit that to Cassandra. “What did she tell you?”

Instead of a smile, she frowned. And Eugene's' stomach churned.“I couldn’t do much. I was supposed to help her, protect her but during the whole event… I couldn’t do a thing. You went and saved her parents and all I did was… nothing.” Cassandra didn’t look him in the eye, and though she sounded as though she wanted to cry she held it in. However, the strain in her voice was enough to tell Eugene how exhausted she was. She didn’t know why she was telling him this- there was no way she could under normal circumstances… but maybe he would understand… maybe he could help Rapunzel because she wasn’t able to. “It was difficult… and I know it was much more difficult for her and, here I am, whining but I hate seeing her like this, I was so powerless. She was always there for me f-for the _silliest_ things trying to cheer me up. But I can’t even be there for her when she needs someone.”

When Cassandra felt bad, Rapunzel would do everything to cheer her up. Silly things like cupcakes and hugs. Sometimes it didn’t go as smoothly as how Rapunzel wanted it to be but the point is: she _tried_. But Cassandra didn’t know what to do, she spoke to her, she hugged her, she knew everything was hectic, she knew that Rapunzel thought of how she had almost lost everything again just when she had lost it for eighteen years of her life and she knew that Rapunzel was thinking of Varian... there was so much to regret and to fear and Cassandra. Even though she knew what she thought- she couldn’t possibly imagine what’s going on in her head.

There was so much that must have occurred while Eugene was gone, and though the worst experience is Rapunzel’s, he knew Cassandra went through a lot herself. Though he had to admit, her sudden outburst was not something Eugene was used to seeing but he didn’t blame her. No one except a select few knew how stressful the whole situation was. And, in Rapunzel’s shoes, he wouldn’t know what he would do if he had lost her… she has seen him die once already and to die again? That was too much, too soon. But, as much as hated the thought of him dying, maybe, _if_ the worst were to happen again, at the very least, she wouldn’t be alone in this world. Eugene looked up at her and broke the silence. “Hey Cass, thanks.”

It wasn’t his usual mocking ‘thanks’. There was no sign of the snobby attitude he had and he definitely didn’t roll his eyes, it was the first time she had seen Eugene so genuine. “For what?”

“Uh…” Eugene scratched his head, it was kind of awkward, he didn’t know he had to explain to her, he just thought she would know- did he _need_ to explain it? But it was too late to take back that sudden ‘thanks’ now. “You know, like, being there with her when I was gone. If you weren’t there with her she wouldn’t be able to do that all alone- you have done a lot even if you don’t notice… and… I know if something ever happens to me I could trust that you'd have her back.”

Cassandra stared at him, dumbfounded, and Eugene, himself, hadn’t realised the words that had come out of his mouth until he said them. And once he did notice, he was not going to let Cassandra have that compliment. “I mean, I don’t know what she sees in you, you are too cold, and she is sunshine and rainbows- total opposites- and ‘trust’ is a strong word, you are more like, in a hypothetical scenario, _if_ something -”

“Hey. Thanks, Eugene.” Cassandra laughed slightly, was his eyes fooling him? Did he see the ice queen finally show some emotions? “But stop, I don’t like these scenarios, you better not die… again. If you do, I would never be able to control her tears. At least do me one favor and stay alive just to make my life easier.”

“ _Wooow Cassandra!_ ” Eugene raised a brow. “After that _dramatic_ speech, this is what you give me? And you call _me_ selfish, you just want me alive to make _your_ life easier- no, no, not mine but _yours_. The nerve!”

“Honestly?” Cassandra took a sip out of her coffee, that was the Eugene she usually spoke to. “I don’t see what she sees in you, who in the right mind go out with… you?”

He started. “Excuse you- I am the most handsome man in the world-“

Cassandra scoffed. “Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you will be but when that happens I would surely be dead.”

“That’s the Cass I know- cold and icy!” Eugene exclaimed. “Not the worried one I saw a bit ago.”

“Let it go-“

“Hey Cass, may I ask for one more favor?” Eugene looked up, ugh, he actually looked earnest again, she didn’t know how to handle this. The previous speech and now this? It was getting kind of weird for her to see him like this. She nodded and he continued. “If there is any method, I can help Blondie out… tell me. Anytime.”

There were some things he can never explain, especially not to Cassandra. Rapunzel has shown a world and not only that, but she gave a home right by her side, and he can never express his gratitude towards her. Cheering Cassandra up was one thing but tell her that? He would be mocked- no worse- it’s like a death sentence. And he would _never_ do the mistake of telling her that.

“Yeah, sure…” Cassandra answered. “But can we stop with all that? It’s getting kinda creepy seeing you like… this.”

“Deal- it was getting kinda creepy for me saying those stuff and not to anyone but _you_ , of _all people_.” Eugene shivered in disgust. “This is between us. Whatever happened here.”

“And if I tell someone?” Cassandra smirked. Eugene’s face blanched, oh boy- fooling him was a little fun. She deserved to cause a little mischief after he ruined her small break with a serious atmosphere.

Eugene couldn’t believe he was fooled. The evil lady was still evil. She acted like a poor maiden! She fooled him for a moment! Eugene asked. “And if I pay for your coffee?”

And after a moment of thought, she realized she had enough of fun and nodded. “Okay, fine, then it will stay between us.”

Eugene fulfilled his promise and paid, leaving her to read in peace but her attention was elsewhere. She laughed to herself, the world works in weird ways. At first, she never understood Eugene, nor how her friend would love him. They always fought, and they never tried to understand each other. But, maybe at this moment, even if it was just a moment, she noticed that through their mutual feelings for Rapunzel that this self-centred thief may not be as self-centred as she once assumed.

Though, she would _never_ do the mistake of telling him that.

**Author's Note:**

> The title may be an odd choice but... I always believe that Cass and Eugene have a lot alike even though they arent close to one another. I know not creative but bleh writing a title is very hard.


End file.
